


Мурчательно

by EliLynch



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Преслэш, эпизод из их детства. Николаса обожают местные кошки, но он не может услышать, как они мурлыкают. Уоррик пытается хоть как-то исправить эту несправедливость.





	

По каким-то неясным до конца причинам Николаса преследовали кошки. Уоррик заметил это не сразу, сперва-то он был слишком занят тем, что игнорировал существование Ника и все, что было с ним связано. Потом период отчуждения закончился. Чуть позже Уоррик привык к тому, что если Ник стоял рядом с оградой, то за оградой начинали собираться бездомные кошки. Некоторые ограничивались тем, что проводили по прутьям решетки длинными облезлыми или пушистыми (в зависимости от уровня их жизни) хвостами и шли дальше по своим важным делам. Другие не ленились протиснуться между прутьями и подойти за лаской. Николас относился к любвеобильным кошкам равнодушно. Не прогонял, мог и погладить, но не было такого, чтобы он им улыбался или пытался с ними поиграть.  
Однажды, застав Ника во дворе в компании очередной кошки, Уоррик на ходу поменял свои планы, бросил учебник по геометрии в высокую траву и подошел ближе. Ему понравилась новая пушистая гостья, потому что она была трехцветной. Считалось, что такие кошки приносят счастье. То, чего их дому остро не хватало.  
Уоррик сел рядом с Ником и без лишних церемоний протянул к кошке руки, желая погладить её «на удачу». Ничего не вышло. Изменив траекторию движения, кошка ушла к Нику за спину. Как будто он был ее телохранителем.  
— Я. Могу. Ее подержать. Для тебя, — с трудом произнес Ник, говоря медленно и невнятно, как человек, набравший в рот воды. Видимо, его предложение было вызвано досадой, отразившейся на лице Уоррика.  
— Нет, не надо, — отмахнулся Уоррик. Из-за того, что беседы он чаще всего вел именно с Ником, то тоже стал говорить медленнее, чем другие люди. Только в присутствии отца он старался сохранять прежний темп речи. Никогда нельзя было угадать, что разозлит отца в следующий раз.  
— Не понимаю, почему кошки к тебе так и липнут, — добавил Уоррик расстроенно.  
Кошка, как это свойственно их породе, решила подлить масла в огонь и, громко замурлыкав, вновь принялась нарезать круги вокруг Ника. Ник не обратил на это внимания, он сосредоточенно смотрел на Уоррика.  
— Ну же, погладь ее. Она для тебя старается, — предложил ему Уоррик.  
— Старается? — брови Ника удивленно взметнулись вверх.  
— Поет. Ах да…  
«Ты же не слышишь». От этой мысли прошибало холодом каждый раз, как она возвращалась. Уоррику было нестерпимо стыдно из-за того, что он забывал про глухоту Ника, когда говорил о каких-то совершенно обыденных для себя вещах. Он мог научить Ника хорошо читать и писать, а также, возможно, мог оградить его от некоторых неприятностей, сопряженных с его работой, но он никогда не смог бы в точности объяснить ему суть такого простого звука, как кошачье мурлыканье.  
Распознав слово «поет», Ник по-птичьи склонил голову набок, как делал, когда чего-то не понимал.  
— Мурчание похоже на… — Уоррик злился на свою беспомощность, а чертова трехцветная кошка тем временем продолжала концерт, мурлыча громче и громче. «Зря стараешься, он не оценит». — Ты же знаешь, что дикие звери рычат?  
Сдержанный кивок.  
— Ага. Они таким образом угрожают нападающим. А мурлыканье — это добрая версия рычания. Такой приятный, утробный звук. Потрогай ее.  
Ник послушно положил руки кошке на спину. Благодаря солдатской выправке учеником он был идеальным, повторять просьбы не требовалось.  
— Нет, не тут. Тебе нужно потрогать за шею, вот здесь. — Решив, что проще будет показать, Уоррик потянулся к кошке, но вновь был ею отвергнут. Явно осуждая его настойчивость, кошка сощурила желтые глаза и выгнула спину. Еще немного, и она перешла бы от мурчания к рычанию, если не сразу к нападению.  
Поэтому Уоррик решил оставить кошку в покое. Вместо этого он осторожно коснулся шеи Ника. Это был опасный момент. Уоррик понимал, что Ник может воспринять его жест как угрозу. Горло — одно из самых незащищенных мест на теле, а Сумеречные, чьи реакции во много раз превосходили человеческие, с легкостью могли сломать руку (а то и шею) тем, кто прикасался к ним без разрешения. Отчасти именно поэтому Уоррика и потянуло нарушить негласное правило, вынудить Ника выбирать между ним и зовом инстинктов. Уоррику нужно было знать, что для кого-то он важнее всего на свете.  
Ник весь напрягся, но не шелохнулся, лишь сжал руки в кулаки.  
Пальцы Уоррика легли в ямку на его шее, и он почувствовал, как быстро бьется сердце друга. Почему-то из-за этого ускорило темп и его собственное. Ник все так же настороженно смотрел ему прямо в глаза, и от этого взгляда, вкупе со всем остальным, бросало в жар. Чересчур много новых ощущений за один раз.  
«Он сам как дикий кот». Глаза у Ника были огромные и не по годам печальные. То же самое можно было сказать и про Уоррика. Если бы было кому говорить.  
— Так вот, — Уоррик знал, что пауза затянулась и наконец решился нарушить молчание, — когда гладишь кошку по шее, а она мурлычет, то чувствуешь, как вибрируют ее голосовые связки. В этом звуке много «ррр», как в моем имени, но получается все равно… хм, мило.  
«Мило» — это слово не полагалось произносить мальчикам. Уоррик не сомневался, что за него получил бы оплеуху от отца.  
Ник внимательно выслушал его объяснение и жестами показал, что все понял. Подкрепляя жесты делом, он принялся почесывать кошке шею.  
Уоррик опустил руку. Казалось бы, дело было сделано. Довольная кошка и успокоившийся Ник, полностью переключивший на нее свое внимание. Пасторальная картинка, которая в будущем могла трансформироваться в приятное воспоминание. И все-таки Уоррика что-то смущало. Среди настоящих мужчин, одним из которых он намеревался стать в будущем, было не принято трогать друг друга за шеи (исключая те случаи, когда ситуация требовала удушений), и вопросы «замурчал бы мой глухой друг, если бы я почесал его?» также ими не поощрялись. Казалось бы, подумаешь, мало ли какая нелепица лезет в голову! И все же, все же…  
«Кошки любят Ника, потому что принимают за своего. А кто он для меня?»  
— Ладно. Я вас оставлю наедине, — произнес Уоррик, вставая на ноги. Ник не мог знать, насколько фальшиво-бодро звучал его голос, и тем не менее счел своим долгом спросить: «Я сделал что-то не так?».  
— Ничего, — ответил Уоррик, резче, чем должен был. — Все замечательно.  
Больше всего на свете ему хотелось поскорее остаться в одиночестве и закурить, чтобы прикосновения к сигарете перебили фантомное ощущение тепла чужой кожи, оставшееся на кончиках пальцев.  
Он направился к дому чуть ли не бегом, напрочь забыв про брошенный учебник.  
«Рррр», — шепотом произнес Ник, когда за Уорриком закрылась входная дверь.  
Произведенный им звук действительно напоминал мурчание.


End file.
